


Wip

by Alli_the_artist



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_the_artist/pseuds/Alli_the_artist





	Wip

Anna was flying over the city on her usual route watching for any extraordinary situations. Surely, the communicator on her left wrist would have let her know if anywhere within a city radius a portal opened, but sometimes incidents happened. A beast could crawl through the portal into this Spectr somewhere outside the locality or it could happen to be an intelligent myth who used transport panel. But this time her communicator started pulsing informing her about an emergency. Okay, what's the next mission? Anna brought her hand up to open a hologram map and frowned. The signal was coming from the very center of the city, on the main square! She cursed: the work was difficult, kind of tricky, one mistake could lead to injuries, destruction and fighting in the crowded place was impossible. But most of the time that work came down to finding the monster, knock it out, send it on its way and close the portal behind it.  
Anna quickly, not even a minute passed, turned up at the scene and landed, her bright fiery wings disappeared as unnecessary. She immediately spotted the monster and a dozen of passers-by who froze in horror. It was huge, roar escaped its sharp-toothed mouth, two pairs of paws swung at people who was just standing and staring. Anna threw herself right in without hesitation.  
"No!" she shouted and took a big jump. "You stay away...", a sword materialized in her hand, "...from..." she aimed a blow, but before she could even move a finger to strike, something massive had collided with the beast's head and it collapsed on the ground motionless. "Oh." she could barely voice before descending. Something was wrong. Who had done that?  
"Looks like I've done all your work!" a sudden voice made Anna raise her head. Above her a guy floated on a glider and landed on the ground. Such an abrupt appearance of an unknown person confused her. Was he a friend or just another hostile myth? After all, he really did take care of the monster.  
"Who are you?" she called out. His words somewhat dented her pride, but she was more curious than offended. He was undoubtedly not a human. His costume was separated into two black and white parts, weird metallic belt was at his waist, but the most prominent feature were black curled horns sticking out of sides of his head and pure white hair.  
The guy didn't answer anything to Anna's question and turned around to the laying body. He waved his arm and opened a portal, after that he put both his hands on the ground and then something happened. Pavement under the creature started moving. Anna gasped: something like a pedestal rose from beneath the beast and pushed it away from this Spectr. Then the pavement fell into its place and the myth closed the portal. Like nothing ever happened. A few whispers and gasping sounded from the crowd. Anna certainly was glad that she didn't have to do all that herself, but she still was angered. Who was that guy to steal her work?  
"Who are you? Are you another half-breed? Who's your teacher?" No reaction from the guy. "What are you doing in here?" Still no answer. It was starting to annoy her. "At least tell me your name!"  
"Damian. Damian is my name." he finally spoke. "But I think you don't belong here."  
"Who cares what you think."  
This Damian was really starting to get on her nerves.  
"This is my home town and I was chosen to be a half-breed to protect it. Anyway, what's your element?" she asked as calmly as she could.  
"What is my element is so hard to explain," he answered and smirked. "It would be easier to show you."  
There was no warning for Anna whatsoever. The ground beneath her legs started changing and a pillar grew out of it which tossed the girl into the air. It disoriented her for a second, but the next moment she noticed that Damian got up the same way. He stretched out his hand and a dozen of stone projectiles flew in her direction. She had a second to react and destroy them with a burning explosion. Then she summoned feathers to land safely.  
"Ah, so you're a phoenix," Damian spoke. "And you're afraid of water?"  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Are you out of your mind?" she screamed at him.  
"What are you talking about? I did nothing, just a bit showing off."  
Anna felt outraged because of how he attacked her out of nowhere.  
This time she felt more than saw how huge thick branches burst out of pavement and went after her, she flew up as high as possible. Instantly she saw Damian running towards her. It looked like he was running on the air, but then she realized that the air under his feet was turning stone and falling down. He caught up with her and threw a punch, stone also forming around his fist.  
"Son of a..." Anna felt the hilt of her sword and hit with such force that it threw them apart.  
"You have a weapon too? Why didn't you say so? It makes it an unfair fight" Damian said, baring his teeth and getting up.  
Anna also landed and squared up to hold off whatever attack he was going to strike.  
"You're insane," she reiterated. "I'm not gonna fight you. Half-breeds aren't enemies"  
"I never said that," he answered. "But I still need a weapon."  
He picked up a boulder, and it suddenly transformed into a dagger. A phoenix looked dubious at first but him dashing towards her dispelled all the doubts. He did want a real fight after all.  
She reflected all his thrusts, only defending, not daring to charge into attack herself. She loved fencing, especially if the opponent was skillful, but she was sick of this fight already after a few minutes. The guy was glooming over her, his dove-colored eyes were fixed on her shifty hazel ones, his hands were moving with extraordinary agility which rivaled her own. Yet still they shouldn't fight, they should be on the same side. It had to stop.  
"Let's end this," she pressed, while reflecting yet another hit. She jumped aside to intermit the fight. "I don't have the whole day to swing blades"  
"You know what," he seemed to stop and looked like he just had a thought. "Our little knife play won't make you understand."  
Anna had all but groaned at that one  
"Understand what?"  
"That the title of local hero does not belong to you anymore"  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
"What are you, ten? Stop messing around."  
"Why, are you afraid?"  
He appeared near her, too close. Now, that he was standing upright and up close to her, Anna noticed his significant height and how relentless his eyes were. But she gave no sign of being frightened.  
"Not in the least." she retorted.  
"Well, you should be," and the next thing Anna felt was sharp pain in her chest — he punched. "Because I am," she recoiled, her hands went up, but he abruptly hit her in the nose. "Obviously, better than you!" and he kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying right into the near wall. She saw stars and her sight became blurred for a minute.  
It took Anna a while to recollect herself and process what had happened. When she finally came to her senses and rose to feet, Damian had already vanished, and whole crowd of looky-loos had been staring debating on whether to offer help or not to to the girl who was supposed to protect them from all dangers. The color flooded into her cheeks. "And I was the one to spare him." she thought with bitterness. Then she turned around and walked away. Head was still spinning, but it will pass in a few minutes. Right now she needed to find out who the hell was that boy who had showed up in her town and beat her up in front of everyone.


End file.
